


Fake Hulk Fists and Trick or Treats

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Series: Hulkwidow Weeks 2015 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "I ran out of candy.", Bruce says. Natasha smirks at his confused expression. "And aren't you too old to be trick or treating?"





	Fake Hulk Fists and Trick or Treats

**Fake Hulk Fists and Trick or Treats**

* * *

Natasha walks into the lab, putting a bit of sound to her steps in order for Bruce to notice her entrance. She does that often – knowing the doctor's discomfort to surprises – and he always glances at her softly when he realises she's in the room. He usually glances back down to continue his work; but this time, he looks back down only to look back up in a split of a second.

"Trick or treat?", Natasha says, putting her right hand up in a fist, which is covered with a green plastic glove. An imitation of Hulk's green fist, to be precise.

It takes Bruce a moment to recover his thoughts. "I ran out of candy.", he says. Natasha smirks at his confused expression. "And aren't you too old to be trick or treating?"

Natasha shakes her head. "One is never too old to go trick or treating, Dr. Banner.", she says. "Didn't you get that memo?"

"Guess I missed it.", Bruce answers. He's less confused now, and Natasha feels her smile growing a bit as she sees Bruce becoming more relaxed and there being a twinkle in his eyes. "A Hulk fist, though?"

"Contrary to popular belief, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't pay that much and do you have any idea how much the full Hulk costume costs?", she teases.

Bruce laughs, but it has somewhat of a bitter note to it. "I get it for free, so I guess not.", he says. "Hopefully you didn't spend too much money on the fist alone."

"Oh, no.", she says, pleased. "I got this for a bargain. Did have to fight a five-year-old for it, though.", Natasha says, shrugging.

Bruce lifts his eyebrows. "A five-year-old? Really?", he's trying to keep a blank face, but the corners of his mouth turn into a small smile.

Natasha nods. "He put up quite a fight.", she says with a wink. "They are quite popular. Even with girls.", she pauses. "Not that I can blame them.", she adds with a smile.

Bruce finishes his work and goes to take off his lab coat, putting it over his chair. "I'm not quite sure the fist itself will be enough to win Tony's costume contest, though.", he admits, mentioning Tony's annual Halloween party that was probably going on full-blast as they spoke.

"Ye of little faith.", Natasha says, and Bruce swears she did a subtle Thor impression. She totally did. Totally. He'd swear on Hulk's right fist. "Tony knows better than to have me lose.", she jokes and Bruce laughs. He grabs his jacket from the hanger and prays that it's decent enough to wear for Tony's party.

"You ready to go?", he asks Natasha and steps from the other side of the table. Only now does he get a proper look at the rest o Natasha's "costume" - or, well, the dress that is set to serve as a nod to the Hulk's signature color. The green dress is tighter and long, going below the knees. Bruce pauses for a moment. "You look.. amazing."

"You clean up well yourself, Doc.", Natasha replies, her smile growing as Bruce lightly blushes, bowing down his head. He composes himself quickly, holding out his hand for her to hold. She takes it, proudly lifting her other hand that's still covered with the green Hulk fist. They start walking out of the lab toward the party, before suddenly Natasha speaks up again.

"You know, we'd definitely win if you turn green.", she says. "Just a suggestion."

Bruce laughs, shaking his head. "Wouldn't want to outshine the Widow."

Natasha nods, smirking. "Smart answer.", she replies, tapping his shoulder.

They continue making their way down the hallway, making comfortable small talk as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> For Hulkwidow prompt weeks hosted by [hulkwidownet](http://hulkwidownet.tumblr.com/). Week Four: Halloween.  
> Additional prompt by [writing-prompts-list](http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/): "I ran out of candy and aren't you too old to be trick or treating?"


End file.
